


Dreams of What Was

by MinJaeBae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Family, Looovveee, OC, Teen Wolf, maze runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinJaeBae/pseuds/MinJaeBae
Summary: Young Lizabeth finds out that she is related to Dylan O'Brien. So they start talking and become the best of friends. She falls for Thomas, and she enjoys her time. But Isabella, Thomas's girlfriend does something to make her stop hanging around the maze runner cast. A few years after she moves to England to study, she runs into Thomas on the street, in which he ignored her. A Year Later,  What happens when Lizabeth is seen with Dylan's old co-star Ian Nelson at a FanCon dressed as Derek and Female! Stiles?





	Dreams of What Was

**Author's Note:**

> He every oneeee so, I wanted to try this out on here. I have two chapters posted on wattpad, but its kind hard to get on there and write now a days. I hope you enjoy

Five Years ago... 

The day seemed okay for 17 year old Liza Silver. She was sitting on her bed when her IPod made a high pitch ding sound. When she looked, she saw that her best friend Leya Gyn had sent her a message.  
Leya: Hey, did you see this?  
Liza's heart stopped and she just couldn't function right... She couldn't believe what she was seeing..... 

 

'I....I can't believe that he got hurt.....' She talked to her friend about some movie after.... But it was hard to focus because she felt so sad... Dylan had added Liza on snapchat and she was sooooo happy! Leya and Liza had been planning to have a sleepover at the time when he had added her.... But that's just the thing.... She didn't realize how bad it was until she read up on Dylan's condition. 

 

Liza haven't anticipated that his injuries were this severe.... and just like that the tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Liz! Are you coming!" Liza tried to soften her cries. But it just couldn't be helped. After she heard a soft "be that way" she cried into her pillow. Her mother had called her cell when she didn't show up. 

 

"Elizabea! Where are you?!" Liza stared at her phone at first then started to cry hysterically. "Dylan O'Brien.....He....... Got run over by a car....." Grace went quiet for awhile. "Honey, it's okay... I'll be home soon. When I come home I'll give you a hug, okay?" Half and hour later Grace ran in the house with Aiden... "Liza!" Liza looked up and and just stared for awhile. 

"Honey...? Are you okay?" Liza then broke down crying, and ran to her mom and brother. "I...I can't.... Believe..... I hope he's okay...!" She held them both. "Jeeze, when mum called and you told us about Dylan... Damn...." Grace smerked. "Aiden was blubbering like a baby" Liza's older brother blushed. "Mom....." He looked away... "He literally started tearing up... Haha!"  
She laughed.

"Oh yeah I got you something!" She waddled out of the room (like a penguin) and walked back into Liza's room with a large tub of Nutella. Liza just looked at it, and then took a cut out picture of Thomas Sangster and taped it to the Nutella. "Hey look.... It's Newtella" Then they all burst out laughing. After the laughing-season, Graces face went serious. "There's something I need to tell you..." Grace walked out of the room and came back with her document books. 

 

"Look at this...."  
Liza gave a strange look... "Okay so I do have a British decent.... I knew it!!" She smiled. She then read more and stopped.... "Wait... Hold the phone....." A part of the document in particular made her do a double take...  
She stared blankly at the the document for a long time... "I'm... Related to.... Dylan?!" She started to hyperventilate. "Where is Step Dad now?" Grace smiled. "Jacob!" You could hear a loud 'what!?' coming from the bedroom.

 

"Jacob, can we get a ride to VGH hospital?" The five piled into Jacobs shag wagon, (lol that's literally what Aiden called it) and they drove to the hospital. When they arrived she ran to the intensive care unit and went to the front desk. "Excuse me... Um what room is Dylan O'Brien in?" The blonde nurse looked at her. "I'm sorry but you can't see him unless your famous or family." She said in a snobby tone... "My name is Liza Silver and I'm Dylan's Cousin..." 

 

The nurse glared at her. "I need to see proof first before I let you in." She passed her birth certificate and the nurse scanned it over. "Alright, it seems everything is in order, Go ahead. It's room 320" The five went to the elevator and went to the third floor. "Okay, room 314....316....318....ah 320!!" When they arrived two bodyguards were standing outside the door. "Can we go in please?" 

 

One of the husky looking men glared at Liza. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." She sighed. "I'm Dylan's cousin, here's my birth certificate." The man looked it over and nodded to the other. "Go on then, you may enter." She smiled and her and Grace walked in. "Dylan!" Grace said with a smile. "Auntie Grace? What are you doing here?" Dylan said with confusion written all over his face.

"Well, your cousin Liza heard about your accident and wanted to see you..."  
He looked at her strangely. "Cousin.... You have a daughter?" Grace sighs and looks Dylan sadly... "I didn't want her to know until she was old enough.... Because she was celebrity guy crazy.... I wanted her to mature first..." Liza just laughed. "I'm still celebrity guy crazy mom.... How do you think I found out which hospital Bby Dyly was in" Grace sighed, while Dylan laughed at Liza. "Who's your favourite actor, Liza?" The brunette blushed.

"Thomas.....Sangster......" She looked away, Dylan smirked. "It's true, I bought her a big tub of Nutella and she taped the picture of Thomas on it and said it was Newtella..." Dylan then laughed so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. "Oh man, that's funny!!"  
The 24-year-old wiped his tears and smiled at his cousin. "You wanna meet him?" Her face turned red. "I kinda wanna marry him.... And lick his face....  
She whispered. "What was that?" It was obvious that he heard her and he smirked. "N-nothing..." Liza sat on the edge of his bed and sighed.

"H-how did this happen Dyl" When she started to cry, Dylan's eyes went wide. "You don't know me too well yet your crying..." She smiled through her tears. "Dylan, I was a fan before I knew you were family, but I've seen so many of your interviews and Ive seen how you are. I saw how real you really were, and honestly I thought of you as family even before I found out about this.." She smiled and lightly put a hand to his leg...

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> -From Your Resident Stilie Hale


End file.
